Sparka (World of Fire)
"We are one" General Information *Capital: Citadel of Sparka *Government Category: Psychotic Dictatorship *Leader: Supreme Dictator Overlord Akif Spark *Population: 1.049 Billion + *Currency: Spark *National Animal: Lion *Region: UCR *Regional Influence: Diplomat *State Religion: Hermitism The Beautiful Wasteland of Sparka is a massive, safe nation, ruled by Supreme Dictator Overlord Akif Spark with an iron fist, and notable for its sprawling nuclear power plants. The hard-nosed, cynical population of 1.049 billion Sparkans are ruled without fear or favor by a psychotic dictator, who outlaws just about everything and refers to the populace as "my little playthings." It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt, moralistic, socially-minded government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Defence, Law & Order, and Religion & Spirituality. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Citadel of Sparka. The average income tax rate is 66%, and even higher for the wealthy. Private enterprise is illegal, but for those in the know there is a slick and highly efficient black market in Arms Manufacturing. Bicyclists are banned from major roads, traffic jams are a common sight due to construction work from a massive overhaul of the nation's freeways, hairdressers are among those who have disappeared overnight, and Supreme Dictator Overlord Akif Spark is the self-declared God of all Sparka. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force. Sparka's national animal is the Lion, which is also the nation's favorite main course, its national religion is a major religion, and its currency is the Spark. Government The Government of Sparka is a dictatorship with several councils. The government is one branch; it composes, executes, and interperts the laws. The Supreme Council of Sparka #Supreme Dictator Overlord #Supreme Minister of the Council #Supreme Minister of Warfare #Supreme Minister of Intelligence #Supreme Minister of Punishment & Justice #Supreme Minister of Revenue #Supreme Minister of State Commerce #Supreme MInister of Foreign Relations #Supreme Minister of Boundary Security #Supreme Minister of Technology #Supreme Minister of Communications The Greater Council of War #Supreme Minister of Warfare #Supreme Minister of Intelligence #Supreme Minister of Boundary Security #Greater Minister of the Navy #Greater Minister of the Air Force #Greater Minister of the Army #Greater Minister of the Interstellar Forces #Greater Minister of Military Infrastructure #Greater Minister of Military Communications The Greater Council of Internal Assets #Supreme Minister of Revenue #Supreme Minister of State Commerce #Supreme Minister of Technology #Greater Minister of Health #Greater Minister of Textiles #Greater Minister of Employment #Greater Minister of Religion #*Grand Minister of Religious & State Propaganda #Greater Minister of Sparkan Network #Greater Minister of Commerce Propaganda Expenditure Report TBA The Greater Council of Technology #Supreme Minister of Technology #Supreme Minister of Communications #Greater Minister of Military Communications #Greater Minister of the Sparkan Network #Greater Minister of Network Security Military TBA Economy TBA Territory Breakdown *The Outer Wastelands of Sparka **Beautiful Province of Luña **Beautiful Province of Romaine **Beautiful Province of Ridmad *The Inner Wastelands of Sparka **Beautiful Province of Greater Sparka ***The (Federal District & Capital of) The Citadel of Sparka **Beautiful Province of Lesser Sparka **Beautiful Province of the Wastedlands **Beautiful Province of the Cranes Category:Alternate Timeline